Ice Play
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: Hiccup had never considered bedroom play his thing. (Hijack, NSFW porn fic.) Features: Ice/temperature kinks, older!hiccup, dom!hiccup. For: 'Because-we-stare-at-stars' on tumblr.


Hiccup wondered when bedroom play had been a top priority of his, it certainly had never crossed his mind before. But now that the idea had been mentioned (and put into practice), Hiccup had to admit it was pretty interesting- it also wasn't too farfetched for his wacky boyfriend. Hiccup sighed, pulling off his shirt as he looked at the large tray of ice cubes on their bedside table. It had been two weeks since Jack had dropped him a casual text asking if they could experiment in the bedroom. One of the suggestions had been temperature play and to be more specific, ice play. Which had been the simplest and safest option that Hiccup was willing to try out for now- not that he was against spanking and BDSM of course (sex had been a little vanilla recently- but work had been hell and short boring but still satisfying enough screw sessions were all the pair could manage after long hours in their respective workplaces). Hiccup folded his shirt neatly and put it on the nearby cabinet, rolling his shoulders the young emerald eyed man wondered how to go about this new kink.

Jack on the other hand sat patiently near the centre of the bed in his boxers- dick bulging out in a semi hard swell in his underwear. His lips were pink and swollen from the few needy kisses they had shared moments ago and Hiccup liked the look on the other male. Large, expressive blue eyes framed by thick but short dark lashes were covered with a blindfold and Hiccup watched as his boyfriend jerked his pale haired head about as if trying to see past the dark material but couldn't and was merely trying sensing where things were instead. Hiccup grinned more to himself than anything, figuring he may as well enjoy the show. Jack had a thing for ice. As in a really deep fascination with ice that Hiccup more than often wondered if it was healthy to be fixated on something so mundane. Jack was fidgeting in his impatience now, Hiccup leant in to nuzzle along a angular jaw line, pressing hot kisses, deciding to smother Jack with their shared body heat (mainly his own), before teasing him into the colder sensations, truly exploiting the range of temperatures at their expense.

Jack met the kiss eagerly, excited for what was to come, pressing back, their lips melding together with ease, Hiccup groaned quietly into thin pale lips, hungrily accepting and giving just as much back as Jack spilt light moans into his. They separated with a gentle smack and Jack licked his lips, Hiccup chuckled quietly before moving in to trail his lips up then down the slender wiry neck of the slimmer male. Jack shuddered and then gasped as Hiccup laved sharp wet and scorching love bites into the cool white canvas of his skin. Hiccup said nothing and merely hummed questioningly as he paused to scrape his teeth across sensitive shoulders. Jack's hands flailed before finding Hiccup, and sliding them up his body clumsily to feverishly dig spindly fingers into thick auburn hair. (Hiccup found it amusing how much Jack loved his hair.)

Hiccup pressed a quick kiss to Jack's trembling lips, amused at how easy it was to get Jack in the mood. Pushing the silvery haired male down onto his back, dislodging the hands combing through his hair, Hiccup braced himself over the pale form of his lover, admiring the smatterings of faint and fading freckles before dipping down to trace a blue vein down a slim chest with his tongue. Jack moaned, squirming, ticklish, so Hiccup gripped sharp hips and smoothed dextrous calloused warm hands up Jack's thin sides, enjoying how he writhed, his breath coming in short pants, the crease of his boxers tenting obviously now with a needy erection. Hiccup skipped it, with a devious smirk (one he had learnt from the gorgeous man beneath him) and continued to slip his clever hands into all his other sweet spots- the back of his knee and his ankles (Jack would twitch and curl his toes whenever he paid attention to his ankles- it was cute), Jack groaned vexed as Hiccup once again ignored his straining cock on the journey back up.

Whilst this might've been entertaining for Hiccup, Jack on the other hand was burning up. He had always been cooler than average to touch and whilst his body temperature might've been normal, his skin wasn't and the heated touches Hiccup dealt contributed to the sensation that Jack swore was him melting. Since he was blindfolded Jack could only rely on his hearing and the sensations on his body to understand what was going on. He didn't know what Hiccup would do next, he did part his legs obediently when Hiccup's jean clad knee slid between his thighs and he lifted his hips as his boxers were pulled off. Now fully exposed Jack relaxed, a lazy smirk scrawled on his lips, wishing he could see Hiccup's adorable blush right now at the lewd pose.

"Like what you see~?"

He purred and Hiccup grunted in response, the denim he still wore growing tighter, he sounded further away, as if he had moved off to get something. Jack hummed darkly in his throat and chest, content as the hand Hiccup kept splayed on his taut abdomen curved along and back, rhythmically petting him. The movements pooling heated desire in his loins and sparking along his nerves- Jack felt his leg twitch out of habit, something involuntary whenever he was experiencing pleasure.

Jack had been so focused on his inner ramblings that the first press of a cold square against his right nipple caused him to shout and dislodge the cube. Hiccup tsk'd and leaning down to nip sharply at Jack's cute round ear as punishment for moving. Jack bit his lower lip as the ice cube was replaced, the cold bite of the frozen water made him groan, harder than before, the heat now seemingly increased due to the specific centring of cold on his chest.

"Hi-hiccup!"

He gasped as another two cubes were placed, one on his other nipple- now both pebbled from the cold, and the other down in his navel, the ice was melting quickly and Hiccup watched fascinated and aroused as the pink flush on Jack's cheekbones graced his ears and neck before melting down to an attractive spread across his slim pectorals. Hiccup swallowed as he watched the cube in Jack's navel melt, the residual water that wasn't running across fevered skin pooled in the sexy indent of a porcelain belly button. Unable to help himself Hiccup bent down to drag his tongue, slickly through the lukewarm streaks left from the ice cubes in the dip between the blue eyed males' hips. Jack arched and a breathy moan told the freckled male that he was doing something right. Jack gripped the sheets as he tried to stay put and watching the effort made Hiccup smile.

Then it gave him a brainwave- he would test Jack's willpower. Reaching back to pick up another large cube, Hiccup situated himself more comfortably between Jack's smooth creamy legs, biting a strong dark welt into the soft flesh of the frosty haired males' thigh, pressing the bite into a bruise (Jack keened pitifully, pleading for Hiccup to give his hard on some attention. A wish which Hiccup granted.) Leaning down he kissed the tip of a straining erection, Jack jolted and Hiccup knew the feisty male would not be prepared for this as he ran the corner of the ice cube from the drooling slit down the throbbing hot vein of the proud cock to the cleft of a small, pert pale ass. Jack moaned loudly at the feeling, surprised, shocked and massively pleased that this kink was appealing to them both. Hiccup repeated the action with the now rapidly melting slip of ice, Jack shivered and Hiccup wanted to see what else he could do.

"Keep your legs open."

Jack complied and startled with a cry as Hiccup removed the blindfold quickly, Jack blinked disorientated- Hiccup was a sucker for those baby blue eyes, wanting to see every emotion passing through them as they went through with their little experiment.

Hiccup took another ice cube, rolling it between his hands, transferring the colder temperature to his skin Hiccup gently ran his fingers down Jack's erection, Jack twitched and his lips tilted up in a smile. Hiccup gripped the base of the slim long length, circling the throbbing flesh with cold hands, the ice cube melting at the base, warping to fit round the heat of a pale cock. Jack's chest heaved as he fought to urge to scream at the continuous cold before Hiccup leant down and with a quick lick, sank his mouth round and down, swallowing him with practiced ease. Jack had to admit if there was one thing he truly loved about Hiccup was that he had a talented mouth (as well as gifted fingers- screw that, Jack loved _everything_ about the verdant eyed man). Not to mention the view he was currently graced with was superb- Hiccup's ass in Jack's humble opinion, looked great in dark tight denim.

All dirty thoughts about tight asses were dashed when Jack let out a shivering muddled cry of Hiccup's name and a filthy curse as he felt said freckled male's mouth wrap around him, sucking him off with teasing skill. Swallowing and backing up to lap and kiss the blunt head before sucking him back down Hiccup kept his gaze on Jack's stuttering lips. With a breathless cry Jack then realised in the heat of the moment that he both loved and hated this. This being the feeling of Hiccup's cold hands gripping him firmly as he swirled the ice cube near the base of the silvery haired males' dick, denying him proper release as it built- yet it felt so good and so much different from their other romps. Jack fisted the sheets, this had to be the best blow job he had received from Hiccup to date other than the time when they'd had a quickie out back in North's shop at Christmas.

"F-f-ffuck!"

Jack swore, dextrous, flexible toes curling into screwed up sheets as he tried to keep still, wishing that he could just squirm in pleasure. Despite the cold treatment he was receiving below, Jack could feel the heat radiating off of Hiccup, the burn of a mechanics' hands pinning his hips down gave him relief from the ice pressed against his throbbing need. He felt his cock swell a little more, plumper with blood at the feeling and thoughts of the difference in temperature. The air was thicker now, musky with the primal scent of arousal and the urge to take, possess and mark and something so distinctly Hiccup in its raw leathery pine Jack inhaled deeply, relishing in the musk. Jack jolted as the second ice cube from the base of his dick was removed before the heated pressing of the flat of a warm slick tongue to the cold spot soothed it with heated strokes.

Jack gasped, feeling pleasure spike along his nerves and straight to his groin. Raising himself up on his elbows the white haired male could only watch, slack jawed and panting as he watched Hiccup suck and lick- the sounds erotic, intensifying the feelings as his brain processed the visual presented with the audio. Jack jerked with a guttural cry as teeth nipped and scraped along sensitive flesh- Hiccup snorted softly at the reaction and slowly laved soft kisses alternating with a gentle nip to the pulsing underside vein, enjoying in the salty bitterness that covered his taste buds before reaching a cool hand (thanks to the ice) to cup and massage the soft sacs of Jack's pale testes.

Jack didn't even try to muffle the embarrassing moan he made- something caught between a whimper and a choking groan. It came out as a squeak and Hiccup chuckled lightly against Jack's cock, sending humming vibrations through the sensitive organ.

Jack came.

The unexpectedness and force surprised both him and Hiccup and Jack could only stare in awe and shock as Hiccup pulled back, having managed to swallow half and get the rest splattered across his cheek in a crude (hot as fuck) pearlescent slick. Clearing his throat Jack beckoned his auburn haired lover close, purring quietly as Hiccup obeyed. The pair shared a messy kiss, Jack snickered as he felt his own cum slide against his own cheek as they did.

"You look cute with that facial, it suits you and compliments your freckles."

Jack commented, lax and lazy- yet still horny, very much so despite his orgasm, his icy blue eyes darkened from pure lust. Hiccup narrowed his own emerald eyes challengingly, his freckled cheeks taking on a precious shade of pink. Leaning to press Jack into the mattress Hiccup looked down at Jack for a moment.

"Do I now?"

"Yeah."

Jack replied shortly (he loved it when Hiccup was assertive and self-confident, it made sex more mind blowing than it already was) before yelping as Hiccup leant down and wiped his cheek on his, transferring the sticky substance with a crooked grin. Jack squirmed, and the two wrestled a little, leaving frisky love bites on one another in a daft frenzy. Hiccup breathless grinned down at Jack, triumphant that his lanky height had won over Jack eventually, pinning him once more. Leaning down Hiccup drew the frosty haired male into a passionate kiss, tongue slipping against perfectly aligned teeth, engaging an equally mischievous tongue in battle. Jack sucked on Hiccup's tongue gently, moaning as the almost painful sensitivity post orgasm left him with ebbed away, leaving him with arousal once more.

Oh the joys of being young.

"I hope you're not finished yet."

"Trust me, I'm far from it Frost."

"Ooh goodie~"

Jack said with a cocky smirk, his tone more than suggestive, it was downright inappropriate- Hiccup rolled his eyes as the white haired male reached up to bite a new glaring hickey into his shoulder. His lips lovingly tracing the various freckles present, nuzzling the darker ones and kissing the lighter marks. Fumbling about for the ice tray, half distracted by Jack, Hiccup scooped up half of the remaining melted cubes and sharply ordered the blue eyed male to spread his legs once more- Jack complied, his expression nothing but quiet eagerness.

"What's wrong Hic?"

Jack challenged, taunting his boyfriend, enjoying the conflict in those verdant eyes, watching as that cute blush darkened ever so slightly. Jack really loved it when Hiccup was dominant, yet so unsure at the same time- it was hot. Spreading pale thighs some more Jack licked his lips in anticipation as he heard the snap of the lube tube cap and a finger sliding cool gel along his trembling inner legs. Oh how he wanted those clever fingers inside him- Jack bit back his moans for now, eyelids sliding shut at the familiar feeling of being filled.

"Sorry."

Hiccup said quietly, awkwardly (Jack never really understood why Hiccup would grow so shy when it came to the initial penetration) as he sank his index and middle fingers into the tight circle of muscle. Jack groaned, loving the feeling, the stretch and burn as he clenched wantonly round the intrusion .He felt like whacking Hiccup for apologising but found he lacked the strength- his yearning for more pleasure overrode any other need. Hiccup bit his lower lip, sucking on it instinctively as he worked his fingers in and out of Jack quickly lubricating his insides- just how the crazy (gorgeous) but loveable idiot liked it.

Jack was vocal and he made his desires known as he rocked his hips back and forth, half fucking himself onto Hiccup's talented fingers. Hiccup however had other ideas and slipped his fingers out quickly. Jack opened his eyes about to protest, his complaints ready on his lips when they morphed into a gasping twisted groan as Hiccup pushed the first ice cube past his loosened sphincter.

"H-hiccup you ass!"

He didn't mean it though- Hiccup said nothing in response to his heated outburst, his forest green eyes fixated on the sight of the second ice cube disappearing inside Jack's hungry puckered entrance. There was something strangely sensual, deliciously lewd with the way the tip of the melting cube peeked out from the ring of muscle, Hiccup swallowed and gently pressed the cube inside again with the tip of his pointer finger. Jack shuddered, overwhelmed at the new feeling of the ice inside of him. He could feel them hard and unyielding inside and he gritted his teeth as two more cubes were pushed in slowly to join the other two. Hiccup pressed an apologetic kiss to the corner of his mouth and Jack kissed back to let his boyfriend know he was more than okay with this kinky new idea.

Jack groaned now as another two cubes were pressed inside, bunching up the other four, Jack whimpered as they collectively froze to each other inside of him, yet melting. It was a strange feeling- not euphoric but to Jack it felt good- different to how he expected but the idea and feel of the cold bite inside of his hot cavity turned him on more than he had imagined. Wanting nothing more than to close his legs and squirm Jack had no choice but to keep them open when Hiccup settled in between them. He could feel the bulge of the lanky males' crotch pressing heatedly against his quivering midsection in the 'v' of his parted legs.

Moaning lowly, voice husky, Jack looked at Hiccup, too far gone to care now, he felt cold on the inside now, all he wanted was Hiccup. Hiccup swallowed and undid the button on his jeans and yanking down the restricting zipper, the hiss of the metal teeth opening made the pair groan in frustrated unison. Jack arched his back, almost like he was displaying himself- begging to be taken. If the 'come hither, fuck me' look was anything to go by.

Hiccup grunted as he pulled out his painfully hard cock, palming it quickly to give some kind of relief. Jack licked his dry lips- grinning wolfishly, knowing that Hiccup had gotten so worked up because of him made his dick twitch in need. He could still feel the tiny residual pebbles of ice inside of him, quickly melting to nothing as he inhaled the artificial scent of lube, unable to keep the smirk off his face at the dirty slicking pop as the freckled male prepared himself. Casting aside the empty tube Hiccup bent over Jack, hands braced on either side of a full head of moon silver hair, looking down into lusty blue eyes Hiccup aligned himself with Jack's needy entrance which spasmed in time with the hitch in the pale throat as Jack swallowed. Pressing forward teasingly, pushing the blunt head of his straining erection against the cool dripping pucker Hiccup set his jaw, trying his best not to blow his load there and then his thighs sweating and tensed, the rough denim round his knees chafing slightly as he trembled with effort.

Jack let out a funny sound, a mix between a groan of unhinged euphoria and an impatient hiss as he locked his ankles into the gentle sloping dip of Hiccup's freckled lower back. Jack loved Hiccup's dick, it wasn't as long as his own but made up for it in weight, starting with a bulbous head which sank to a slightly slimmer neck before thickening as it reached the base. And right now Hiccup was being a little shit teasing him with just the head when all Jack wanted was to be impaled on his hot fat cock.

"Steady there."

Hiccup murmured, a flush of pleasure blooming across his freckled features, his thumbs coming up to press lightly on hard pale nipples. Jack groaned displeased at the change in pace, a sound which morphed quickly into uncontrollable whimpers as the freckled male tugged and flicked the cute and delicious nubs, leaning down to kiss and nibble just the way he knew would drive Jack insane with lust and want. True to this and jerking his hips to gain more than just a heady press of Hiccup's cock against his quivering hole, Jack looked up at his boyfriend desperately, pleading with him. He wanted more, so badly, but his pride simply kept him from begging verbally. Jack swore his blush by now had bled down to his bellybutton, flushing to the tip of his weeping, drooling hard on turning it a cute rosy pink. Pushing forwards Hiccup let out a deep grunt as the head of his erection popped through the greedy pucker and Jack choked a little- not expecting the penetration so soon.

"Oh that's- dammit, wow nice."

Jack breathed, so high on pleasure he wasn't entirely sure if he was speaking coherently anymore. Hiccup hummed a low savoury note as he leant down to kiss Jack breathless, mumbling a muffled 'fuck' into pale lips and a sly tongue. Jack jerked his hips and pulled his ankles tighter together, effectively sliding the rest of Hiccup's throbbing length inside- causing the two to gasp. Hiccup spluttering a mouthful of shocked gibberish his expression comical (adorably so) and Jack crying out almost joyfully- the heat that now pulsed comfortably inside him contrasted greatly to the ice cubes from before was amazing. Liquid pleasure thrummed in his veins, polluting his core and Jack wondered if this was what it felt like to be under the influence of a powerful aphrodisiac. But his mind shut down on the conclusion that he was merely drunk on Hiccup as the auburn haired man adjusted his posture slightly, spreading his knees apart for better leverage for thrusting.

"You're so fucking hot."

Jack commented now that the initial surprise had worn off, Hiccup looked down at him distractedly his brow shining with sweat, his lithe muscled chest heaving. Jack moaned sweetly as he grinded down onto the base of the thick length impaling him to prove his point- that the general situation they were in was smoking- the windows had fogged up due to their 'turning up the heat'.

"Literally."

He added fanning himself lazily, clenching his sphincter round Hiccup purposefully and snickered at the emerald males' expression as he was torn between scepticism and exasperation- pleasure written in his body language as he twitched erratically inside of Jack. Hiccup shook his head, feeling like the heat and just Jack being so damn irresistible had stuffed his usually rational, intelligent and brilliant mind with hazy cotton. So he turned to his more baser instincts throwing all intellect into the bin and gripped Jack's thighs open before pulling out with a soft squelch.

Jack attempted to object to this series of events, but Hiccup shut him up effectively with a well timed thrust, snapping his lean hips forwards rocking his fat straining dick back into a tight quivering lust hole. Jack twisted, his eyes wide pretty blue irises nearly eclipsed by his blown pupils, black holes born from his building lust and sexual desire. From this a rhythm was set, a fast pounding rhythm that resounded through the loud moans and slapping of skin on skin. Jack clawed the sheets, locking his ankles even tighter round Hiccup's waist as the freckled male ploughed into him with surprising force and power. Jack whimpered- Hiccup had technique that was for sure, he jerked uncontrollably as the pressure of the blunt cock head brushed up against his sensitive stimulation starved inner walls (it had been nearly two weeks since they last fucked like wild animals). Jack moaned loudly and unashamed, wanting the neighbours to hear how much fun he was having; how much fun it was with his sexy and talented boyfriend fucking him senseless along with some kinky ice play after a long tedious and arduous day at work.

Fuck it all, he wanted the damn world to know how much he loved Hiccup and what kind of wicked sexual magic he was working on him- how incredible Jack found him. Jack keened as Hiccup changed the angle, his thrusts unrelenting and just as forceful. He loved it. Licking his lips sensually Jack reached up shakily, running his hands through Hiccup's hair, mussing it up even more so it hung raggedy over bright spring green eyes. Then after a moment's pause grabbed Hiccup's long angular jaw and pulling the freckled man down for a hearty lusty kiss.

"Fuck yeah you ride it."

"Godamn it Jack."

"Oh God just fuck me senseless Hic!"

Jack groaned eyes rolling back slightly into his head. Breaking the kiss properly Hiccup frowned slightly, biting his lower lip as he rolled his hips, grinding into Jack for a moment before pulling back out only to hammer straight back in. Jack's mind filter was long destroyed now that he was getting screwed into the mattress- Hiccup found it rather endearing that jack would spout such ridiculous (but it actually turned him on a little) comments. Pushing Jack's legs open wider causing the white haired male to arch and pant like a dog as he looked up at him hazily with dewy sex drunk eyes, Hiccup paused to readjust his cock, smirking to himself at the lewd pop it made as it slipped out of Jack's fucked open hole- the greedy entrance gaping open and shrinking as if searching for something to fill it again.

"Why'd you sto-OP AH!"

Jack never truly finished his sentence as Hiccup hefted a long slender pale leg over his shoulder and with a soothing stroke of his palm down Jack's slim waist, the verdant eyed male thrust back inside of Jack. Causing the pair of them to shudder in unison from the benefits the position change gave. Jack personally loved his specific pose- it was possessive, intimate and if anything made him harder than any other position. Hiccup loved this pose for a different reason, staring down at Jack's face, he was graced with the lovely view of a bobbing, flushed healthy pink cock- fattened with blood. Reaching down now that his hands were free Hiccup wrapped calloused fingers round the engorged, plump flesh. Jack bucked and thrashed, moans and pleas for more falling from his lips like raindrops in a violent typhoon.

Hiccup slowed, sinking in and out of Jack with precise long deep pushes, the hard rocking rhythm from before was now a sensual rolling of the hips as the two unwound round each other. The only emotions running through Jack was immense sexual gratification and jealousy at the fact Hiccup was so coordinated. Fisting the silvery haired males' cock with fast sharp strokes and punishing tugs, Jack could only escape the lovely torture by pressing up and back onto the long deep fucking his lover was giving to him. Causing low needy drawn out moans to spill from his throat, Hiccup pressed a kiss to Jack's inner thigh- the one slung over his shoulder and Jack's nose crinkled at the sensation. Yet now it was too slow and the frosty haired male was getting very impatient.

"C'mon lover boy, that all you got?"

Jack taunted as the pace continued to slide into a smooth long motion- Hiccup rose to the bait and narrowing his eyes- very much like the lizards he owned- slid his hand to the base of Jack's cock and gripped tightly, staving off any kind of release as he shrugged Jack's pale love bitten leg higher up on his shoulder before slamming into the skinny male once more- this time with a smirk as Jack shouted loudly as his neglected prostate was struck dead on.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU SAINT- YES~"

Jack screeched- his eyes wide, drool hanging off his chin from the sloppy kisses prior and his recent outburst. Hiccup chuckled, a quiet expression of self-satisfaction on his freckled features as Jack screamed and wailed, clawing the sheets, his toes splayed and his mouth agape in rapturous pleasure.

"MORE HIC, MORE!"

Hiccup mentally rolled his eyes, far too preoccupied with screwing Jack senseless for real now. Jack canted his hips back and forth, humming pleased as he grinded down onto Hiccup just as his prostate was hit- milking waves of pleasure from the small bundle of nerves. And what a sight Jack made. Pale skin covered in a sheen of sweat, his pretty blue eyes fluttering wide open before screwing shut again, as if unable to choose if they wanted to look at what sweet torture he was receiving or to simply endure and lap it all up. His silvery white snow hair was tousled and plastered to high pale blushing cheeks, his thin lips swollen and parted, neat small straight teeth gritted and his dark salted eyebrows narrowed in a severe upturn as if in pain. Hiccup couldn't tear his eyes away from the long slim torso that hosted perky nipples before descending down to a arched, angular 'v' of Jack's narrow pelvis, his warm chocolate brown happy trail giving away the fact that the drapes did not match the carpet at all. (Hiccup actually preferred Jack's natural hair colour of chocolate to the icy white- but whatever made Jack happy was good enough for him)

Licking his lips Hiccup was hit with a particularly strong throb of pleasure, he hunched a little, his thrusts a little sloppy as he groaned. Right himself Hiccup pushed his fringe back out of his eyes and Jack twisted.

"Baby you look so hot like that,"

Hiccup ignored the compliment with ease and with a smooth motion slipped off Jack's leg from his shoulder and hoisted Jack up a twisted crooked grin on his lips. Jack's eyes lit up behind their lust and he giddily kissed Hiccup on the lips. Pushing Hiccup back Jack straddled him with a loud seductive purr, and without a second warning sank down until he felt coarse pubic hair against the swell of his bottom. Hiccup raised a hand to his mouth, his thighs quivering as he stifled his moans as Jack rode him, lifting and dropping with practiced ease onto his cock, clenching and unclenching with little spasms in between, Jack placed his hands onto Hiccup's chest for leverage as he fucked himself on his boyfriend.

Hiccup knew he wasn't going to last long, not like this. Especially when Jack was looking so fucking delicious perched on top of him, whimpering and mewling, biting his lower lip in such an enticing way, all his hickeys standing out against pale skin as he lifted and dropped, grinding until he found his prostate again. After several short thrusts Jack lifted off completely, harms and legs trembling as he suspended himself over Hiccup's leaking cock, panting he dropped heavily down, gravity playing its part in the process. Judging by the warbled, contorted scream of 'HICCUP', Hiccup braced himself for the wave of contractions as Jack's arms gave out under the force of his orgasm, pressing up into Hiccup's chest and neck, Jack's hands knotted into Hiccup's hair at the nape of his neck, yanking him into an impromptu and hasty wild kiss. Unable to keep up Hiccup blew his load then and there his cock erupting in a sticky thick mess- like a volcano inside of Jack painting and coating the hot clenched walls with his cum.

Jack on the other hands shuddered and cried as his powerful orgasm thrashed through his body untamed, his cock jerking between them before squirting high ribbons of semen as compared to the powerful surge Hiccup had slicked his insides with. Hands tangled into hair and slid over sweat slicked limbs as the two gave into their pleasure, moaning into each other's mouths hotly as they did lips slanting over, their bodies unwinding from their taut poses into a more sensual relaxed. Jack lay on top of Hiccup, feeling the cock inside him soften. The pair stayed like that for a while sharing lazy kisses and simply breathing, enjoying the post sex intimacy as they calmed down.

Jack gazed down at Hiccup before leaning down to kiss him on the nose.

"You're so good."

"Mm, not as good as yourself."

Hiccup deflected and Jack rolled his smiling gorgeous icy blue eyes before stroking back sweaty auburn hair out of a tan freckled face.

"Shut up Haddock, you're fucking amazing."

Hiccup said nothing and closed his eyes, enduring the silly kisses Jack then plastered all over his cheeks, cooing annoyingly at him and how cute and dorky he was. Eventually (and regretfully) Hiccup slid his flaccid length out of his boyfriend, the both of them groaning at the lewd pop and Jack much louder as he felt warm cum trickle out and down his thighs, staining the sheets. Jack licked his lips and wiggled his hips slightly feeling another trickle slide out.

"You filled me up, just how much did you stuff me with?"

He teased, half incredulous though, Hiccup quirked and eyebrow and shrugged.

"Told you there would be consequences."

He simply said and Jack punched him weakly.

"Shut up, you ALWAYS say that, god Hic sometimes I swear you're really lame- but I love it, but in all honesty, shut up."

"Nah."

Hiccup replied nosing Jack's damp ear in amusement, Jack didn't try push him away before sighing contentedly, toying with Hiccup's hair, lazily plaiting the longer strands into small twisted braids.

"Man, we need to fuck more with ice, that was awesome."

Hiccup cast a glance at the forgotten ice tray and smirked, nuzzling Jack who happily snuggled and returned the favour. (Hiccup never got over how affectionate Jack truly was- it was nice and they both loved to hold one another, especially after sex.) Now that he was satiated Hiccup actually could think and he weighed the pros and cons of temperature kinks and found that perhaps next they needed to experiment with heat- wax play before soothing the temporary burn with ice. Now that his interest was piqued Hiccup kissed one of the angrier love bites on Jack's neck in apology, smiling lopsided against sticky cool skin.

"Yeah."


End file.
